


Three Tales of Winter Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adoption, Children, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Santa isn’t real, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three stories about the magic of winter, love, and familyTo: summer-mclaughlinFrom: Babashook





	Three Tales of Winter Magic

**Snowflakes**

  
It was Tuesday night and that meant one thing -it was Rhett’s turn to take the trash out. He begrudgingly grabbed the bag and walked outside - bracing himself for the cold and windy night. He tossed the trash in the can and felt the cool breeze of a North Carolina winter.

As he made his way back into the house, he suddenly felt something fall gently onto his head. He looked up and realized that it had begun to gently snow.

This was quite the rarity in North Carolina so it took a second to register. He looked up toward the sky and a few cold, wet snowflakes landed on his nose. His eyes grew big and his jaw dropped. He ran back into the house and grabbed Link by the hands.

Link protested as his stubborn boyfriend dragged him into the cold night without a coat. He protested the whole way there until he saw it - the white flakes gently falling from the sky. He could barely believe his eyes.

Rhett kissed the top of Link’s head which was increasingly becoming white with snowflakes. Rhett imagined what Link might look like when his hair actually did go gray or white and smiled. He truly wanted to grow old with this beautiful man. He took a deep breath and decided that it was time.

He reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. He held up a ring box from his pocket.

“I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment and I think this might be it.”

Link gasped, and, without waiting for Rhett to ask, screamed, “Yes.”

They kissed as the snow fell around them and held onto one another to keep warm against the hard wind. Rhett felt Link shiver in his arms and said, “Why don’t we go inside and warm up?”

Link gave a mischievous grin and said, “I know I have a couple of ideas on how we can do that!”

**Cookies**

Rhett laid on the couch reading, when the smell of something burning hit him. He set his book down, and walked into the kitchen.

There he found Link desperately trying to remove very burnt cookies from the oven. Rhett approached his very frustrated and disappointed husband.

Link said, “I just was trying to surprise you! To prove I wasn’t bad at baking. I thought they’d be perfect for Christmas Eve. But now look!”

He pointed to the tray of blackened cookies sitting on top of the oven.

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and kissed him on the forehead.

He asked Link, “Can I do anything to make you feel better?”

Link looked up and grinned, sliding his hands down Rhett’s body.

Link whispered, “Well, maybe.”

They both tumbled into the bedroom, covering one another in kisses, burnt cookies completely forgotten.

They fell onto the bed and clothes were quickly stripped off and tossed aside. The two lovers were together, thrusting against one another as limbs tangled and lips battled. It was sheer ecstasy.

They lay side by side, stroking one another and fumbling toward the edge of oblivion. After they had both released, they lay sweaty and spent in one another’s arms.

Rhett smiled and said, “This was way better than any cookies.”

Link smiled and nodded before drifting off to sleep.

**The First Christmas**

Link watched as his husband and two year old daughter baked cookies in the kitchen for Santa. It was Christmas Eve, and the house was brimming with excitement. It was Emma’s very first Christmas with her newly adopted family, and she was loving every minute. She had been bubbling with excitement ever since the tree had been put up. And now it was so close to the big day when Santa came. The girl could barely contain herself.

Rhett looked down at the toddler and said, “Now that the cookies are in the oven, you’re gonna have to go to bed soon. Remember, Santa can’t come to the house unless you’re totally asleep.”

She nodded, and looked over at Link. He made his way over to her, and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled and hugged Papa Link tight as he carried her into her room. He helped her get into her reindeer pajamas, and tucked her into the small warm bed. As Link read Emma her bedtime story, he could hear Rhett pulling the cookies out of the oven and putting presents under the tree. Luckily, she seemed oblivious to anything but the story.

Emma began to drift off, and Link gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He tucked her stuffed bear under one arm and turned off her bedroom light. He crept out to meet Rhett in the living room. Link looked at the beautifully decorated tree and smiled. The presents were overflowing, the cookies had bites taken out of the them, and milk had been sipped. Everything was set for the magic of Santa. The two dads crawled into bed and held each other right as they slept.

Link awoke in the early morning hours of Christmas, still wrapped around his husband’s body. He laid silent and still for a moment, enjoying the view of Rhett’s peaceful slumber. When Rhett’s eyes began to flutter open, Link planted a kiss on his husband’s lips.

Link whispered, “Merry Christmas, Rhett.”

A smile flashed on Rhett’s face, and he sleepily replied, “Merry Christmas to you too, sweetie.”

Link got on top of Rhett, and they shared gentle morning kisses. Link began to slide his hands down Rhett’s bare chest, and kiss along his neck. The door quietly creaked open.

Their two year old daughter stood in the doorway with wide eyes proclaiming, “Santa came!”

Link grinned down at Rhett and said, “Well, you heard the young lady, time to open presents.”

He hopped off of Rhett, and took Emma by the hand and led her to the tree. The whole way there she babbled about how Santa had eaten the cookies she made and even drank the milk. He smiled thinking of Rhett setting the stage for the magic.

They sat in front of the tree together, and waited for Papa Rhett to emerge from the bedroom.

“You know Papa is a little slow getting up sometimes, but we should wait for him.”

Just as Link was finishing his sentence, Rhett emerged from the bedroom, yawning and stretching.

Emma exclaimed, “Papa Rhett! Santa came!”

She ran over to him and threw her arms up. This was her signal that she wanted “upsies.” Rhett picked her and held her high in the air as she giggled hysterically.

As soon as she had been adopted, she had begun to ask for upsies. She quickly came to realize that Papa Rhett gave the highest and best upsies, and since that day, she had devoted herself to being his daddy’s little girl.

Rhett carried her back over to the tree and placed her on the ground.

Rhett said, “Emmy-bear, why don’t you start opening presents from Santa?”

He sat next to Link on the loveseat, and they cuddled under a blanket. They watched their beautiful daughter tear open presents and delight in toy after toy.

The two snuggled together watching, as Emma played with each and every toy with delight.

Link laid on Rhett’s lap and said, “How did I get so lucky?”

And Rhett replied, “I wonder the same thing everyday.”


End file.
